InSaNe MiNdS
by zozoeebo
Summary: Harleen smiled tilting her head to the side "I can cure the Joker" she said firmly "trust me 'Sir' I will not fail you" HARLEY QUINN FANFIC SUICIDE SQUAD FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

"I need you to clarify this for me Dr Quinnzel" Dr Arkham said seriously, his cold hands were placed together and resting on his large wooden desk as he lent forward 'you want to take sessions with the Joker?" He let out a sigh of amusement "of all of the criminals in Arkham Asylum?"

The young, blonde physiatrist seated in front of him pursed her lips "like I told you before Dr Arkham, the psychiatrists here at the Asylum haven't been very successful at solving the Joker" the man at the desk cleared his throat and straightened his tie nervously "the psychiatrists here at Arkham Asylum are only the best, we have discovered the Joker is impossible to cure".

Harleen smiled looking down at her shoes and shaking her head "yes and I'm sure Dr Crane was one of Arkham's 'best' physiatrists" she replied sarcastically, mentioning the psychotic patient a few rooms over.

"Dr Crane worked hard with his patients, before they drove him mad" he said firmly .

"By torturing them with a fear gas!?" Harleen said loudly, she calmed her self before continuing "Mr Arkham your 'curing' of these patients is horrible, these people need psychiatric help, not punishment, and I intend to do that" she sat up straight, her words were strong and confident.

"Oh I see" doctor Arkham said, a smirk plastered on his face "you want to play hero, like Batman"

"No!" said Dr Quinzel quickly "I want to be nothing like that cruel...bastard!"

"Your not a fan then..." Dr Arkham added sarcastically.

"He beats these people senseless, leaving them with broken bones and scars. They may be criminals, but like I said before these people need help, not punishment!"

She let out an annoyed sigh "The physiatrists here at Arkham Asylum have been steering in the wrong direction this entire time, it is possible to cure the Joker" she said firmly "in my books, nothing is impossible".

Dr Arkham leant back in his seat, a smirk twitching on his mouth "and you believe you can 'fix' the Joker?"

"Oh Dr Arkham" the Doctor sighed "you can only see my age and gender, I know you have barley grazed my qualifications, and you have no intention at letting me even look at The Joker, let alone study him"

She smiled, tilting her head to the side "I can cure the Joker" she said confidently "trust me 'sir' I will not fail you".

Harleen collected her paperwork, pushed her chair back with a screech and walked slowly towards the door.

As she reached for the old door knob, she paused "and Dr Arkham, you better make up your mind soon, we wouldn't want the Joker to escape again and kill even more of Gotham's citizens. I don't think the people would be very happy with that"

The doctor smiled before closing the door softly behind her and let out a sigh of relief "okay Harleen" she whispered to herself "you've got him hooked".

She made her way towards the large door before she stopped and turned around towards the bustling reception.

Security guards were tackling screaming patients to the ground, Phyciatrists were running around to their next appointments, papers flying everywhere.

Harleen smiled "and soon I will be working here" she breathed happily.

She shoved her files into her brown leather bag and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She tapped her foot on the hard ground and smoothed out her red silky blouse, while checking the time on her rose gold watch.

"And 3,2-"

"Dr Quinzel!"

Harleen looked up and plastered a fake surprised look on her face as Dr Arkham ran over to her.

He took her hand in his and shook it "your hired!" he said while gasping for breath.

She gasped "really, Sir, I am honoured! Thank you!"

"You will start next week, I will get a fellow physiatrist to show you to your office"

She thanked him and again as he turned to walk away.

Harleen smirked at his retreating figure.

Dr Arkham turned towards an African-American woman with short dark hair and began to talk to her in a formal manner while looking back at Harleen a few times.

She nodded as the man next to her handed her a stack of files, before making her way towards the blonde who was waiting a excited smile on her face.

"Hello Dr Quinzel, my name is Dr Sterino" she held out her hand formerly.

Harleen shook it smiling "please, call me Harley, everyone does!" said enthusiastically, trying to befriend her fellow colleague.

She ignored the statement and turned her back to Harley before walking away muttering "follow me" behind her.

Harleen trailed behind the woman, a slight frown on her face.

They ventured through twists and turns until they reached a bare office.

Dr Sterino took a white card out of her pocket and opened the glass door by scanning the card against a red light.

"This is your key, guard it with your life, literally" Harleen took the card nervously and attached it to her ID badge strung across her neck.

"You will be starting next week, until then study up on Ivy and the Clown-"

Harleen felt a confused look cross her face "wait, excuse me I thought I would only be assessing The Joker"

"Oh yes, we are short on physiatrists so you will also be taking Pamela Isley or more commonly known as-"

"Poison Ivy" she finished.

"So until we can get a better doctor you will be taking Isley, that's probably why Arkham hired you" she said flatly as Harley struggled to keep her death glare at a minimum.

She held the files tight to her chest as the woman in front of her continued, "this will be you office for most of your career, unless you get a promotion-" she paused as her eyes traveled up and down "-which You shouldn't get your hopes up for"

Harleen smiled sweetly "I like my chances" she said said with a slight tone to her voice.

"Here is your timetable" she said handing a small piece of paper to her.

"Will that be all?" she said trying her hardest to make the doctor leave.

"Yes, goodbye Dr Quinnzel"

"Goodbye" Harley said as nicely as her mind would let her.

Dr Sterino closed to door loudly behind her Harleen muttered a curse word under her breath as she collapsed back into the padded chair at her new desk.

She stared at the wall for a while as her mind gathered its self back together again.

Harleen let out a sigh as she stood up and surveyed the bare room in front of her.

There was a glass desk that curved to meet with a tall white filing cabinet, a printer that was placed neatly on the desk in the corner, a computer and a light that hung in the middle that- in Harley's opinion -lit up the room nicely.

"Could use some colour" she said to herself as she stood up, Harley reached into her brown leather bag and pulled out her slightly crumpled files and organised them neatly into the filing cabinets with The Joker's and Ivy's papers.

She took out some basic stationary and put them in a drawer and placed her silver laptop on the desk.

"Now to get to work" she sighed and pulled the files out of the cabinet.

She checked to see that she would be taking Poison Ivy on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and The Joker on Mondays, Wednesday and half of Friday.

Harleen opened up Pamela's fat folder and started to skim read the files.

 **ARKHAM ASYLUM**

NAME: Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley

ALIAS: Poison Ivy

SEX: Female

AGE: 29

HEIGHT: 5'9

APPEARANCE: Red hair, Green skin, Green Eyes

STATUS: Insane

ABILITIES: Ability to control plant life and has a mystical connection with plants through a force called the Green. Secretes various floral toxins to injure or intoxicate. Immunity to all toxins, bacteria, and viruses. Expert in botany and toxicology. Superb Hand-to-Hand combatant.

There was graduation photos, school results, mug shots and many news paper clippings.

 **SEATTLE TIMES**

 **ARREST IN THE SOUTH**

Dr Jason Woodrue, arrested for kidnap and illegal experimentation. Student, Pamela Isely is left an a coma.

 **SEATTLE TIMES**

 **GREEN FREAK!**

Pamela Isely wakes up from a six month coma with green skin and red hair. See more on page sixteen...

 **SEATTLE TIMES**

 **PLANT MAYHEM!**

Pamela Isely destroys toxic waste factor with killer plants! (Pg. 12)

 **WANTED**

Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy)

5'7, Red hair, Green Skin

Call 911, do not approach

Reward: $10,000

 **THE GOTHAM**

 **POSION IVY STRIKES AGAIN!**

People are in panic as Poison Ivy (Pamela Isely) is releasing her deadly plants in Downtown.

 **WANTED**

Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy)

5'7, Red hair, Green Skin

Call 911, do not approach

Reward: $1,000,000

 **GOTHAM MAIL**

 **POSION IVY ARRESTED!**

Pamela Isely is finally arrested by Gotham's hero Batman "Isely will be taken into custody and taken to Arkham Asylum for treatment" -Jim Gordon (GCPD)

Harley gasped at the newspapers, how could people say things like this?!

"No wonder she wanted to attack people" she whispered.

Picking up a picture that was tucked in with the first newspaper clipping she looked at it with a small smile on her face, it was a small baby with a tuff of brown hair, giggling at the camera.

She collected a pile of pictures and sorted through each of them, their was a graduation picture of a young girl with frizzy brown hair, freckles and braces, a picture of the same girl out side of a university and a few "missing" posters.

There we are few photos of dead bodies with bright greens eyes which Harley quickly skipped as she struggled not to vomit.

Moving onto the next folder, she opened it up, it was very thin.

She picked up an Arkham file an started to search through it.

 **ARKHAM ASYLUM**

NAME: Unknown

ALIAS: The Joker

SEX: Male

AGE: Unknown

HEIGHT: approx. 6'2

APPEARANCE: Green hair (may have been brown), Green Eyes, white skin

STATUS: Psychotic, Critically Insane

ABILITIES: Criminal mastermind, expert chemist, utilizes weaponized props and toxins.

Harleen shuffled through a few blurred mugshots and newspaper clippings before she gave up.

There was nothing her that she could use, everything that was in here she had already memorized from her previous research during College.

She closed the folder and leaned back in her chair, taking off her glasses and rubbing her temples.

She checked the time and sighed, she shrugged her white lab coat off and stood up.

Harley felt her stomached gurgle with hunger as she unlocked her door, she grumbled about the security as she walked down the corridors.

A sudden piercing alarm caused Harley to crouch over slightly and slam her hands over her ears.

A physiatrist ran out of her office, she had auburn and pale skin, she looked around her a look of complete terror on her face.

"Is this a drill?!" She yelled over the sirens, screams echoed in the walls as Harleen turned white.

"Quickly!" The physiatrist screamed open her door as doorsteps neared the hall.

Harleen stood in complete shock, her legs didn't seem to be working.

She felt an arm grab hers and pull her into the room, the woman locked the door behind her.

"Under the desk, we can't be seen!" She yelled, both of the doctors dived down as the footsteps drew closer.

Harleen sucked in a breath as the door handle rattled violently.

The pit of fear in her stomach grew as many harsh shadows reflected on the floor through the glass.

The physiatrist had a hand over her mouth in an effort to keep as silent as possible.

"Oh Dr Cassidy..." a low croaky voice sang, "I know your in there..."

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

How do you like my new story?  
All of these characters (including Dr Cassidy) are not mine and all credit goes to DC comics  
I am building this story using a few comic strips and YouTube videos, not all of this will be very accurate or in order.  
Please tell me now if I have done something totally wrong and I will try my hardest to fix it!  
Constructive criticism is much appreciated!  
Thank you for reading,

Boo xx?


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="8d10719407407ef7acc2896908549b88"HARLEEN FELT A SHIVER OF DREAD RUN though her body as the doctor next to her eyes filled with complete /"I just want to cure you that's all" the voice said dipping slightly "it's only fair...".br /The sound of a knife scraping against metal reached Harleen's /She looked to Dr Cassidy who had taken her hand off of her mouth as large tears were falling down her /She held her lips together in a straight line and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her lab coat, "stay here" she /The doctor stood up with confidence radiating off of her "Victor, you do not have to do this"Harleen struggled not to gasp as she realized who this person was, she looked under the /Victor Zsasz was even scarier that he did in the newspapers in person, the deep cut tally marks all over his body looked rough and /"Oh yes I do Sarah, you are all pointless beings. I need the cure the world!" He let out a croaky laugh, Harleen could see that his cold hard eyes showed much pain that had dissolved into madness./p  
p data-p-id="efaecccb0b240ed3161ce999447a3e7e"She stood up and Dr Cassidy gasped "no!"/p  
p data-p-id="0b3a7c43b199ba3edff44e7e4c217982""Victor isn't it?" She said as calmly as she could, her hands shaking looked at her with a hungry look in his eyes./p  
p data-p-id="32287feef5bf0004b0de708f9e3e81d0""Your parents died a long time ago didn't they?"A flash of pain swepted over his features before it disappeared, the cogs in Harleen's head began to turn as she eyed the knife in the patient's hand."They wouldn't want you to-"/p  
p data-p-id="9e37a582278111991352c1690aea3145""YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY WANTED!" he screamed tears and madness clouded his eyes as Harleen let out a shaky breath."They are dead" he growled "because of you and all of humanity"/p  
p data-p-id="af3daa331434d0e14cd0abcb41f3b335""Dr Cassidy helps people, she tried to help you! She doesn't deserve to d-"/p  
p data-p-id="f313a71f5f070cdb0ef7b0b272c4c9f8""YES SHE DOES!" He yelled "you all do..."/p  
p data-p-id="fcd1f08a15d538a1f8dbbe599ecf039d""Do you have these feelings often when you think of your loss Mr Zsasz?" She said covering her fear with a strong mask. She looked towards Dr Cassidy who nodded, understanding what she was trying to do. Stall him, for as long as patient stayed silent for a while and looked past the women with a glassy look in his eyes."Why don't we try to calm down and talk about your feelings rationally, why don't we go to a meeting room?" Harleen said kindly./p  
p data-p-id="e1e995562b3e7d76fb826b2b7a78b673""I don't like the meeting room" The psychiatrist glanced towards Dr Cassidy who had paled considerably during the last few minutes."Why don't we go back to my office Victor? It's brand new, and we can talk about whatever you want" Harleen said crossing her fingers behind her nodded his scar covered head and Harleen walked forward carefully."Dr Cassidy will stay here" she said and nodded at the physiatrist who gave a nervous she walked past Sarah slipped a small circular object into Harleen's pocket, which she recognized instantly as a bottle of pepper-spray./p  
p data-p-id="79ff583d2e0f223fd592d51c83b83e46""No" Victor said suddenly, the knot in Harleen's chest reappeared and she felt her bones go Cassidy screamed as the psychopath ran in her direction, holding his blood covered knife above his head. Harleen's body took over her mind and she lunged towards the man and pushed him away from Sarah who had crawled into brace patient growled and turned toward Harleen, she lepted out of the way as he raced towards her in mad frenzy. As he passed her Harleen's mind flashed back to her child hood./p  
p data-p-id="dad9338f297d48b7f6f65935aecb6555"strong"Quinzel are you paying attention!?" a young Harleen looked up from her daydream and quickly shook her head, biting her nails. "Answer the question" the teacher said forcefully pointing at the sentence written neatly in chalk of the black board. Harleen squinted as the words blurred into unrecognisable figures, she blushed and reached into her pocket and pulled out her large think rimmed glasses and slipped them on nervously. The children around her laughed as the little girl eyes clouded over with tears, "twenty-seven" she replied quickly bowing her head as a piece of paper rocketed off of it, followed by rounds of harsh laughter. She looked up at the sudden sound of a knock at the door the teacher opened the door to see the school nurse positioned outside with a solemn look on her face. They talked for a short time in quiet whispers as her usually strong and strict teacher, gasped and placed a hand over her mouth in shock. The children around Harleen were leaning against each other, whispering in their friends ears. "Ms Quinzel, come outside please" the nurse spoke suddenly, a small apologetic smile crossing her face. Harleen, picked up her red backpack and swallowed nervously before walking timidly towards the lady. They walked down the hallway in silence as many different theory's ran through her head 'I've been expelled, but what did I do wrong? Could daddy not pay the bill anymore? Is Mamma sick? Is Avery OK? She didn't like her too much, but I don't want my older sister to disappear!' she thought desperately as they reached the front office. The kind nurse sat her down on one of the small plastic chairs that were lined up against the wall. "Harleen...I..." the nurse started as the hair on the back of the little girls neck prickled "you father, he was in a car accident...he didn't make it, I'm so sorr-" Harleen felt a sudden surge of absolute dread burst inside of her chest, her bottom lip quivered and her bright blue eyes filled with uncontrollable tears 'w-what?" she managed to choke out. "Your father, he is dead the trial is taking place next month...I'm sorry for your loss Harleen./strong/p  
p data-p-id="04728a3e4096fc49cae5adfb66d37a63"The words traveled around her head, a fire rose deep inside of her, she felt herself go /She balled her hands into fists and kicked the patient in the head, causing him to drop to the floor."He's not unconscious!" Harleen yelled to a startled Dr Cassidy "come on!" She took the doctor's hand roughly and dragged her along the corridors. Bodies littered the chipped, vandalized corridors, Sarah let out a small scream as she narrowly missed stepping on an arm./p  
p data-p-id="09085164253f5e29c9d9b5119ddf5d90"Harleen could feel her chest tightening as she continue to race as fast as she could, all they could hear were the sounds of their feet slapping against the dirty floor. They could suddenly hear yelling behind them and quickly picked up their pace. The physiatrists passed a few corners, weaving in and out of the opened cell doors and fast as they both could. Harleen looked over to Sarah who had large tears rolling down her face, her mascara was smudged underneath her moss green eyes and her auburn hair was a mess around her deathly pale /Harleen skidded to the right and found an fire escape door at the end of the corridor, the women both ran with hopeful looks speaded across their tear stained faces. She reached for the door and to find it abruptly stop half way through "its locked" Harleen whispered as utter fear broke out through out her whole body. A loud, psychotic laugh broke out through the whole building, causing Dr Cassidy to go even paler "Joker" Harleen whispered, a sudden high pitched scream followed that echoing against the walls violently./p  
p data-p-id="f39979c650b5acbbf3240d520902616c""Oh god" Sarah whispered visibly shaking "no don't worry, he is all the way on the other side of the Asylum, but we need to-" the doctor was cut off but a loud cracked voice./p  
p data-p-id="e01bdcfce968ddaef90a6c1c2db8b8b0""Dr Cassidy...where are you?"./p  
p data-p-id="06fa072ca4bd4bf7ae9f2087a9b38670"The physiatrists glanced at each other with fear filled eyes./p  
p data-p-id="50051532d202cab7fe67229f2c197fed""Ready or not here I come"/p  
p data-p-id="81660b2114bd0ba2cf80b4113f56de4f"••••••••••••••••••/p  
p data-p-id="d05ae4acaf1c2fdd249f37a0b26efc31"Harleen almost stopped breathing as footsteps started to come towards where they were standing, they were so slow as if the taps were mocking them..trying to make them even more petrified then the doctors already /And it was /Dr Cassidy had a had over her mouth as the doctors leaned closer together, Sarah was nearly breaking Harleen's hand, by squeezing it so hard but she honestly didn't care. It was as though is was sort of...distracting her from the thought of certain death. br /'We have to move' Harleen mouthed to Sarah who nodded /She kicked off her heels and held them in her hand to try to not make any /Sarah after a confused look did the same, foot steps echoed across the walls so it was nearly impossible to tell where the serial killer was in the /They sneaked around the corner and decided to make a left, Harleen flattened her self against the door of the /She looked inside the dark, eerie room and held her /It was so silent you could hear a pin drop, the Psychiatrist urged her colleague to follow her /Harleen felt the cool metal against her hand as she slowly turned the door knob, trying not to make a /There was a loud click as it opened causing Sarah's breath to hitch, Harleen slowly eased the door open, causing a streak of light to illuminate the room lightly./p  
p data-p-id="82486829fe330391b6be502239fa4943"The women tiptoed into the dark room and looked around, the chair were over turned over and clumsily thrown all over the large area some even in pieces, the long tables that were once in neat rows we turned over and on close examination had speckles of blood on them./p  
p data-p-id="bc5c5bb82aee083a5609505d8495196d"Harleen slipped off her large slightly bent glasses and checked for cracks "so what are we going to do now?" Sarah whispered picking up a chair and sitting on it, looking exhausted "I don't know Dr Cassidy" the doctor admitted biting her lip./p  
p data-p-id="b0034bc6a68c5547f8de30ea12a4e783""Call me Sarah.." She said giving a smile smile while looking down at her fingers "We could just wait until Batman gets here"/p  
p data-p-id="1ed105aa76521d6d8d94a98f8a5315e0""NO" Harleen said sharply, "we are not got going to just wait for a man to save us like some damsels in distress!"/p  
p data-p-id="df79d396ee1e66844cd894bbdf4857fd""I've enough action today then I want to have in my whole life thankyou very much"/p  
p data-p-id="b766135e4fb52397532052ef56a4f10b""Well" Dr Quinnzel said sighing "we do work at Arkham Asylum, that not going to be very easy"/p  
p data-p-id="eba39ab4e62514e3ec6c4f94fa71a9e7""It is certainly an...interesting career"/p  
p data-p-id="24ecb05dd6ffe5c83491973205fde3f1""By interesting I think you mean life threatening"/p  
p data-p-id="cb52ee5879783ee60fe0dd57639dae79"Sarah placed a hand over her mouth and giggled causing Harleen to copy, "we are being hunted by a psychopathic killer, and we are in an abandoned cafeteria joking about our jobs"/p  
p data-p-id="dc671a428cdab7d0437628fe2debdb7c"Harleen's smile faltered at reality settled back onto her shoulders, "we should just stay here until the police take over the building" she says standing up, "even if we don't want to wait like damsels in distress, I doubt we could take down ten murderous loons./p  
p data-p-id="ffa4a3ffed9a6d9ed31de3d406859c91"Sarah nods tucking a piece of hair behind her ear "I'm going to check to see if there is anything in the kitchens" Harleen says./p  
p data-p-id="325648073fd3083f4a214757f809f7c1"Dr Cassidy nods as Harleen walks towards the door that was barley holding onto its hinges, she steps into the smelly and dirty space and wrinkles her nose as she spots one of the staff lying on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding his body./p  
p data-p-id="efe9eedaf1e2f4595da9b4fc76beebbd""I'm sorry" she whispered./p  
p data-p-id="eb9a10816040a374dd0943f463741634"She suddenly felt glad she had left Sarah in the cafeteria, while walking towards the back of the kitchen Harleen plucked a large knife from its holder and stuffed it into her lab coats pocket./p  
p data-p-id="8e4e58b7e9bf253a4292c7601e528c36""Just in case" she whispered to her self nodding slowly, she creped into the huge cupboards full of awful smelling food, Harleen had to stop herself from gagging./p  
p data-p-id="dbcf281cda3d53b3f8047cab6ea83e5b"She quickly walks out picking at her finger nails nervously./p  
p data-p-id="aa33c6b93e63d54357315b5488455d84""Sarah I found-" he sentence was cut short as her eye adjusted on the scene in front of her./p  
p data-p-id="d0f564b3f2c94d1ad4ab48876fe75759"Dr Cassidy was pinned to the floor a hand over her mouth and a knife to her throat./p  
p data-p-id="1826df487ff03023ad2d039128246639""Dr Quinnnnnzel...you've decided to join us" Zsas says grinning widely as hot tears run down Sarah's terror stricken face./p  
p data-p-id="a275fe33de1b6704bb595e2bafd7ff19""No one has to get hurt here" Harleen says holding out her hand glancing worriedly at the psychiatrist in front of her./p  
p data-p-id="20f48922a8b93649fe9daeb4e5f17b12""Oh but you do-"/p  
p data-p-id="2a61fb51099a19fce81c56bb0ad73e4b"A small bang sounded from the other side of the room cutting off the patient's sentance./p  
p data-p-id="aa1c0fd70ae8e9ebc7f08069e08405f6"Harleen looked up as each off the light buzzed off one by one until darkness filled each corner of the room./p  
p data-p-id="738c8b5f06ade0bad513bb2c6863cd67"The doctor's breath caught in her throat as someone gently pushed to the side, she swallowed as a deep and husky rang out next to her./p  
p data-p-id="ca3bc5691ccf5c99a620b28d0dc6d033""I agree"/p 


End file.
